You Say The Words But Don’t Know What They Mean
by rachcorleone
Summary: Incapaz de me parar, eu deixei escapar. “Você não odeia encontros; você está apenas olhando para a direção errada.” -- Tradução.


**Traduzida em:** 23/06/2008

**Autora:** Sarah.

**Capítulo Único**

"É isso! Eu estou fora, eu oficialmente desisto!"

Eu ergui meus olhos da revista que eu estava lendo, bem a tempo de ver Pierre deixar-se cair no sofá ao meu lado.

Erguendo minhas sobrancelhas, eu perguntei. "Desiste de...?"

Com um olhar que claramente mostrava o quão insano ele achava que eu era, ele respondeu. "A horrível preocupação de namorar, é isso. De fato, com isso eu me tiro do mercado."

Rindo para mim mesmo, eu abaixei a revista, achando isso muito mais interessante do que o último surto da Britney Spears.

"Então, eu estou assumindo que algo deu errado no seu encontro com... Keira, é isso?"

"Kari." Ele corrigiu, antes de murmurar sombriamente. "E, sim, algo **deu** errado."

Virando-me para encará-lo, eu cruzei minhas pernas sob mim e me inclinei levemente para frente. "Okay, então, me fale sobre isso."

Suspirando, Pierre olhou para o teto do quarto de hotel, antes de seguir meu conselho e contar sua noite.

"Okay, então isso começou bem o bastante quando eu estacionei na frente do apartamento dela, mas tudo começou a foder quando eu bati na porta. E a porra da irmã mais nova dela atendeu, e gritou ao me ver, antes de pedir um autografo e praticamente grudar no meu braço, enquanto me arrastava para dentro." Mordendo meu lábio, eu tentei segurar a risada... Ele não pareceu notar, entretanto, já que continuou a contar.

"Então, eu dei um autografo pra ela e sorri quando ela tagarelou sobre o quanto ela **ama** a nossa banda.... E, inferno, eu aprecio isso, mas não quando eu sou abusado por uma criança de treze anos, quando eu estou esperando para um encontro, sabe? De qualquer modo, foi quando a irmã apareceu, toda num jeans colado e quase caindo do seu top, com uma maquiagem tão pesada, que eu estou surpreso que saia da pele d..."

Pierre nunca chegou a terminar, já que eu comecei a rir; eu não consegui segurar mais. Apenas imaginar a vaga imagem de um Pierre com uma cara de horror, enquanto lida com as duas irmãs era tudo o que eu precisava para perder o pouco controle que eu tinha sobre minha risada.

"Davvvvvvid, isso não é engraçado!" ele choramingou e eu pude ouvir o bico em sua voz.

Fazendo meu melhor para sufocar a risada, eu tive sucesso ao apertar levemente meus lábios, enquanto olhava para ele. Ele estava com um bico, como eu esperava e isso tirou tudo o que tinha para não me inclinar e me aninhar nele.

Reprimindo a vontade, eu lancei a ele um olhar de desculpas... Que provavelmente teria funcionado se eu não parecesse que ia rir a qualquer momento.

Ele pareceu notar minha falta de verdadeira compaixão, assim que ele olhou para mim, cruzando os braços. "Ótimo, então, se você não quer ouvir sobre isso, eu apenas vou embora."

Sem dar a ele a chance, eu o alcancei, agarrando seu braço e com minha melhor simpática voz, disse. "Não vá, desculpe, ok... Por favor, continue me contando sobre sua noite horrenda."

Ele pareceu cético, então eu decidi amenizar o negócio. "Eu não vou rir, e se eu rir, eu te dou permissão para me beliscar."

Rolando os olhos, ele relaxou no sofá e balançou a cabeça.

"Ótimo, ótimo, okay. Então, como eu estava dizendo, Kari veio parecendo a Barbie Prostituta e eu estava pronto para examinar a aparência, mas aí ela olhou para a irmã e disse 'Oh, então você se encontrou com ele; eu te disse que eu te faria encontrá-lo, Fiona.', e eu tava, tipo, mas que porra? Quero dizer, era como se ela esperasse que eu estivesse caído à seus pés ou alguma merda dessa e que ela tivesse poder sobre mim. Eu realmente estava começando a pensar que a garota que eu encontrei no Café, tinha uma irmã gêmea mutante e maligna."

O interrompendo antes que ele pudesse continuar, eu disse. "Cara, eu te disse que ela era uma fria quando nós a conhecemos."

Ele rolou os olhos. "Ah, por favor, você acha que todas as garotas que eu encontro, uma fria."

Desviando levemente meus olhos, eu dei uma risada falsa, que eu esperava que ele não fosse notar, antes de dizer. "E eu tenho estado certo, não é?"

"Oh, cale a boca." Ele murmurou.

Levando meus olhos de volta aos deles, eu vi o pequeno formato de sorriso em seu rosto e instantaneamente notei um aparecendo no meu.

"Enfim." Ele disse, sua face se contorcendo numa expressão aborrecida. "Depois de uns dez minutos falando com Kari, a irmã dela e sua colega de quarto – que, na verdade, era a única que parecia humana –, nós fomos para o restaurante e porra... Foi a pior refeição da minha vida."

Esperando colocar algum humor na conversa, eu perguntei. "O quê? Pior do que aquela vez que nós saímos para jantar e eu joguei comida ao redor do lugar, derramei sopa no garçom, mostarda no seu cabelo e nos fiz ser expulsos?"

Ele bufou, antes de responder. "Essa foi a refeição mais estúpida da minha vida... Mas também é uma das minhas favoritas; eu nunca vou me cansar das coisas que você inventa."

Incapaz de responder isso, eu me vi sorrindo, enquanto todo meu corpo formigava em felicidade. Eu realmente queria apenas abraçá-lo por isso, porque ele apenas disse que ele gostava da minha aleatoriedade... E isso significava tudo pra mim.

Tossindo levemente, eu rapidamente decidi mudar a conversa, antes que eu fizesse algo constrangedor. "Então, o que foi tão ruim no jantar? Faça um resumo."

Ele deixou sair um suspiro ruidoso, antes de erguer seus dedos, conforme ele contava. "Um: quando ela se sentou, tudo o que ela queria falar sobre era como é ser famoso, ter _tanto dinheiro_ e conhecer _tantas pessoas maravilhosas_. Dois: quando o garçom veio, ela pediu por, e eu estou apenas copiando, _a coisa mais cara do menu_, então ela deu um sorriso galanteador pra mim, enquanto eu tentava não enfiar o garfo no olho dela. Três: ela tentou flertar a noite toda, ora derrubando algo no top dela, ora agitando seus cílios, ora chupando seus dedos numa completa e nojenta tentativa de sedução e oferecendo me dar a porra da comida na boca, como se eu fosse algum inválido. Mas, então, é claro, isso não acabou, não, para completar a maravilhosa noite, quando nós estávamos indo embora, ela fez questão de dizer meu nome, no mínimo dez vezes, na esperança de atrair a atenção pra gente."

Afundando no sofá, ele passou uma mão pelo rosto. "Deus, eu nunca fui mais agradecido por uma noite terminar, na minha vida. Eu odeio encontros."

Incapaz de me parar, eu deixei escapar. "Você não odeia encontros; você está apenas olhando para a direção errada."

No segundo em que eu registrei isso, meus olhos se arregalaram e eu estava à segundos de colocar a mão na boca, quando Pierre virou a cabeça para me olhar e perguntar, me fazendo congelar.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Sentindo-me corar, eu estava mentalmente me chutando por não ser capaz de mentir para Pierre. Respirando fundo mentalmente, eu lentamente respondi. "Bem, alguma vez você já considerou... Não namorar garotas?"

A última parte foi dita apressadamente, enquanto eu focava o sofá, mordendo meu lábio nervosamente.

Quando ele respondeu, eu praticamente pude imaginar seu rosto de 'mas que inferno?'. "Eu realmente não estou te acompanhando aqui, David."

"Bem... Talvez você, uh, não devia desistir completamente... Quero dizer, e os caras?" eu perguntei nervosamente, enquanto olhava para cima, para registrar sua reação.

Ele piscou, enquanto olhava para mim, sua expressão mostrando sua surpresa. "Você... Está falando sério?"

Eu desviei meus olhos novamente e encolhi os ombros levemente. "Yeah, bem, você sabe, eu estava apenas fazendo uma sugestão... Você não tem que segui-la ou qualquer coisa assim."

Quando eu terminei, minha voz não passava de um sussurro, enquanto eu mentalmente me chutava por ter trazido isso a tona. Ele era bem hétero, apesar de tudo... E mesmo que ele **seguisse** meu conselho, ele nunca olharia para mim.

Eu era tão malditamente estúpido... Eu precisava sair daqui antes eu declarasse minha homossexualidade imortal para ele.

Murmurando alguma meio-idiota desculpa, sob minha respiração, eu rapidamente me ergui, esperando fazer uma rápida retirada... Infelizmente para mim, Pierre me interceptou e agarrou minha camiseta, me mantendo no lugar.

Fechando meus olhos apertadamente, eu esperei pela pergunta inevitável... Pierre não desapontou.

"David... Há algo que você não está me contando?"

Deixando todos meus sentimentos e nervosismo de lado, eu olhei para ele e sorri largamente, enquanto dava risadinhas leves. "Yeah, cara, eu sou gay e profundamente apaixonado por você, então essa é minha tentativa de te fazer atravessar o arco íris, então você irá me namorar." Erguendo uma sobrancelha, eu me inclinei para frente e perguntei. "Está funcionando?"

Rolando os olhos, ele soltou minha camiseta e disse com uma voz falsamente adorável. "Oh, é claro, David, eu apenas estou percebendo que eu estou apaixonado por você também e apenas quero me inclinar e beijar você, então nós poderemos ficar juntos para sempre!"

Não deixando que a dor que essas palavras causaram aparecer, eu me inclinei para frente e me esbocei contra o peito dele. "Oh, Pierre, querido, se nós apenas houvéssemos notado nosso amor pelo outro anos atrás, então você nunca teria que ter se encontrado com a maligna Kari!"

Rindo, ele enlaçou seus braços ao redor das minhas costas, casualmente me puxando para perto, enquanto ele continuava nossa pequena peça. "Como eu pude ter te ignorado por tanto tempo, David, quando tudo o que eu poderia amar está bem na minha frente?" olhando para mim, ele se moveu para perto e sorriu maliciosamente. "Oh, me beije, querido David, eu não posso mais esperar."

Mordendo meu lábio inferior, eu não respondi por alguns momentos, antes de lentamente me inclinar para cima, mantendo nossa sonda. Eu parei alguns centímetros dos seus lábios, dando a ele a chance de se afastar.

Quando ele não se afastou, eu me movi o bastante para pressionar meus lábios aos deles por alguns segundos, antes de voltar para minha posição original e com um leve e forçado sorriso, eu consigo murmurar num tom alegre. "E isso é apenas o começo, Pierre, querido, nós ainda teremos muitos anos juntos, sem nenhuma Barbie vagabunda no nosso caminho."

Agarrando a mão dele que não estava ao redor da minha cintura, eu enlacei nossos dedos, antes de murmurar. "Isso vai ser perfeito."

_Pena que você não vê dessa forma_, eu adicionei silenciosamente.

Nós ficamos aonde estávamos por alguns minutos e uma pequena parte de mim sabia que eu deveria afastá-lo e ir embora... Mas eu não pude me forçar a quebrar essa pequena fantasia, onde nós estávamos juntos, _apaixonados_.

"Hey, David..." Pierre murmurou, me fazendo levantar a cabeça para olhá-lo.

"Yeah?" eu respondi, levemente confuso assim que ele fixou o nada.

"Eu posso te pedir um favor?"

Ainda mais confuso, se é que isso era uma possibilidade, me ajeitei um pouco mais, antes de responder. "Yeah, claro. O que é?"

Juntando nossos olhos, ele disse calmamente. "Não se afaste."

Eu nunca tive a chance de reagir, antes que os lábios dele estivessem pressionados contra os meus mais uma vez.

Olhos arregalados, eu congelei por alguns segundos, antes de instintivamente assumir e beijar de volta, meus olhos apertadamente fechados, enquanto minha mão livre torceu sua camiseta.

Movendo meus lábios contra os deles, eu me puxei para perto, minha língua saindo para correr por seu lábio inferior. De jeito nenhum que eu iria desperdiçar a chance.

Quando ele, lentamente, abriu sua boca, eu deslizei minha língua para dentro, choramingando levemente quando nossas línguas se esfregaram.

Tirando minha mão da sua camiseta, eu a levei para sua bochecha, enquanto o beijo continuava. Isso era tudo o que eu havia imaginado sobre como seria beijá-lo, e eu não queria ter que me afastar, ter que terminar com isso.

Logo em seguida, entretanto, nós nos afastamos para pegar ar, enquanto nós simplesmente ficamos nos olhando.

"Uh... Por que você... Uh, você sabe?" eu me vi perguntando, inseguro sobre o que mais fazer.

Ele encolheu os ombros, antes de sorrir e eu senti uma parte de mim querendo ter esperanças, mas quando ele falou, eu senti a esperança transformar-se em náusea.

"Bem, você disse que eu deveria experimentar com os caras, certo? Quem melhor que meu melhor amigo para me ajudar... E você não estava realmente reclamando. Espere, você está bem, certo? Afinal da contas, foi você que me beijou."

Sentando-me, eu dei a ele um pequeno sorriso antes de dizer. "Yeah, eu beijei, não é? Então, qual sua decisão?"

Rindo, ele deu um tapinha no meu ombro, antes de dizer. "Você é meu primeiro beijo gay e, definitivamente, vai ser meu último. Eu estou completamente satisfeito sendo hétero, desconsiderando qualquer vagabunda que venha a encontrar." Pausando, ele me deu um pequeno sorriso, antes de continuar. "Obrigado por me ajudar."

"Yeah, quando precisar, Pie." Eu respondi calmamente, enquanto ele agarrava o controle remoto e ligava a TV na nossa frente.

Observando-o por alguns segundos, eu senti um pequeno e triste sorriso surgir nos meus lábios, antes de me virar para ver TV com ele, voltando para a peça de melhores amigos... A qual, eu suponho, eu nunca realmente abandonei, ao menos para ele.


End file.
